


Moonlight

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Our Histories - Victuuri Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Yuuri looks far too beautiful in the moonlight and Victor cannot resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 12 Days of Christmas Challenge between myself and ellewrites

The snow was falling outside. The world was shrouded in darkness. And the only light came from the moonlight streaming through the window. Yet Victor didn’t care about anything outside of the bed he was in as he gazed down at Yuuri underneath him.

It was like all his Christmases at once. Even more than that. As Yuuri looked dishevelled. Debauched. Beautiful. And _his._ Victor couldn’t get enough. And it was even better that Yuuri was in Victor’s apartment. Victor’s bed. It was as though he could claim him yet again.

The pale light cast shadows, rivulets of light over skin and Victor couldn’t stop kissing and licking at every inch of the body underneath him. He intended to worship Yuuri. He intended to fuck him and love him and make him scream his name. Yet he also wanted to drink in every moment, every shudder, every moan. Victor was a drunk that just wanted one more sip… and he was greedy. Always, always so damn greedy with Yuuri.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned.

He smiled, a smile that held no promises even though he knew what Yuuri wanted. And Victor wanted that too. Just not yet. He wanted to torment and tease. And lick and suck and nip. Victor did that, skilled fingers playing Yuuri’s skin like an instrument as they lay in the silk lined bed.

It took age. Patience. Skill. And Victor had all those things. Enough to make Yuuri whimper. Enough to make him shudder.

And when it finally came time to fuck, Victor was starting to lose his own patience, his cock hard and leaking, his body shuddering from the attempt to remain in control.

It was when he slid inside, their bodies connected, Yuuri’s head thrown back and throat bared, that Victor paused and just looked. He saw the dark hair against the silver silk sheets and he leaned down, ruffled it, kissed gently at those lips that could pout so perfectly. He looked too damn beautiful in the moonlight, in _his_ bed and Victor lost the control he had.

They fucked hard. Fast. It was only due to Yuuri’s stamina that it wasn’t over so soon. Victor slammed his hips, drove in and out, a fast but sensual rhythm shared between them as they reached for skin, slick with sweat from their exertion. Yuuri’s only word was “Victor” over and over and it tasted like sin when it came from those lips. Victor loved it and thrust his hips expertly, his own orgasm coiling in his stomach and overwhelming his senses.

He reached for Yuuri’s cock, leaking pre-cum and he rubbed its tip, pumped it, determined that they should come together.

And they did. Or at least within moments. Victor felt his dick twitch and his hips jerked, his body aching in its euphoria from fucking the beautiful man underneath him.

“Vic… tor!” Yuuri shouted, his voice cracked and his back arching as his cock pulsed in Victor’s hand.

They were sticky, they were trembling and exhausted but neither separated immediately. And Victor didn’t pull out, instead, he wanted to remain connected as long as possible.

“That was…” Yuuri started then paused, unable to finish whatever he was saying.

Victor only laughed, his head nestled in Yuuri’s neck, his mouth licking at the sweat on his throat. “You just look too beautiful in the moonlight… I couldn’t help myself.”

And despite their exhaustion and the powerful orgasm, it seemed neither could leave the other alone. Victor was just very thankful for Yuuri’s stamina.


End file.
